Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by SpiralDragon Dark Savior
Summary: Harry Potter never thought he would be destined for anything. Living with his Uncle, Aunt and cousin. But when a giant comes and take him to a world he never thought was real. He is pulled into more near-death experiences in a single week, than most people have in there entire lifetime. This is my own spin on the plot of the superb novels. Please review.


A/N: I love Harry Potter, but I always wanted to make my own version of this series. Seeing that I don't know what Voldemort looked like before he was killed, I'm just going to wing it.

Chapter I:

* * *

He appeared out of thin air, clad in a black cloak, he strode down the narrow streets of Godric's hollow. He knew the child was here. The chosen one was here, in Godric's hollow. As he moved forward, Voldemort abruptly stopped. He turned to his right, and looked at the large towering cottage before him. Voldemort knew this was the house of the potters. Voldemort brought his wand from his cloak. With a flick of the wrist, the gate opened. Voldemort then saw that the door was open to the house, his eyes narrowed, and his face twisted in confusion. He stopped his walk, and looked forward at the black void within the house. His eyes widened as he saw a blue jet of light coming forth from the void. The blue jet smashed into his chest, sending his flying from the potter's yard. From the void, a man with short brown hair and round glassess. A woman with red hair, holding a baby, began to follow the man. Voldemort knew these two as James and Lily Potter, the parents of the chosen one.

"Stay inside, Lilly," James said. "I'll handle this, swine."

Lily ran back inside, closed the door, and locked it. Although she knew that if James failed in trying to stop Voldemort, he would be able to easily get inside. James rose his wand and aimed it at the downed wizard. Voldemort stood to his feet. James flicked his wrist, launching a stunning spell at him. But this was easily deflected by the dark lord. Voldemort easily deflected the incoming spells being launched at him. James then realized his spells were useless against Voldemort's adept skills. Voldemort then began to launch spells of his own James could hardly block them, they were so powerful. Voldemort gripped onto the fence with the levitation charm, with ease, he pulled the fence free, and smashed it into James' back, sending him to his knees. Voldemort then sent a jet of silver light into James' chest, sending him soaring through the air. As his back connected to the attic's window, James flew through into the attic, smashing into many boxes and old antiques. James staggered to his feet, his right arm was bleeding. A glass doll had slashed his arm. But James wasn't done yet. James went to the broken window, pieces of glass and brick were on his porch. He looked at Voldemort, and watched as he rose his wand.

"Confringo." Voldemort said, as he said those words, a jet of orange light flew from the wand. As it increased in speed, it increased in size, James leaped backwards. The blast blew half of the ceiling away, burying James in debris. James managed to flick his wand, the debris flew from him, and launched upward. James rose to his feet, beaten and battered. James began to run at the broken window, leaping free from it, he found himself surrounded in white smoke. James flew forward, and tackled the dark lord, who was trying to get inside of the house. The two flew through the air, James was punching Voldemort in mid-flight. Rage filled the wizard as every punch connected the dark lord's face, he could not stand but look at the scarlet eyes of the dark lord. James then found himself flying from the dark lord, his gray sweater was burning to ashes. As James fell to the ground, the flames blew out, his stomach was burning from the curse. James tried to get back to his feet. _No one will hurt my son! _He thought, he was to his feet. James brought his wand upward.

"You will not kill my son."

Voldemort began to laugh. "You shall see him in hell!"

"Expell-"

"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light emit from Voldemort's wand, and then James was gone. Voldemort began to walk back to the cottage, he thrust his hood back over his head. Voldemort's mouth was leaking blood. James hit harder than he thought, but he was gone now. Voldemort easily got into the house, he made his way up the stairs. Finally, he was going to kill this child. Finally, he shall be unstoppable. Lily launched the killing curse at Voldemort, but Voldemort manged to side-step the curse at the nick of time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light flew forth from the wand, and smashed into her chest, sending her flying backwards into the wall. She fell dead on the ground. Voldemort approached the child's crib, rose his wand. He looked at the child's eyes. He had his mother eyes.

"Ava-" Voldemort was cut off, by a stunning spell to his side. Voldemort's head jerked the right. Voldemort's eyes narrowed upon the person before him.

"You!"

Before Voldemort could move again, the child's savior and the child were gone.

"NO!" Voldemort exclaimed, with that, he launched himself upward.


End file.
